User talk:MainTour
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! Thank you for your contributions and we hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages; we already have over 100 kilobytes in Spanish. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, please create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already - see Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~"), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! -AMK152(talk • ) 15:11, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Various websites Hello again. Good to see you plugging away with the Plymouth folk. Are you ready to start on info pages? We've been improving the instructions to the point where most new contributors can dive straight in and be proficient within a few days, getting better displays and saving lots of time with each successive relative added to the tree. I've just looked at your cheerful MainTour site, perhaps overdue for update because it says: :"Winter Ski Resort Season : Nov-Apr :"Most ski resorts will be opening up very soon - usually by Thanksgiving. " and :"Tickets are now available for a great number of show venues for Nov 2007" ! Next update could maybe include: #Link to the new Flu Wiki for traveler guidance #Links to Familypedia; genealogy is a prominent link in most UK promotional websites that I've seen recently, and it wouldn't hurt to have a link on the main page to go with your 37 pages that mention genealogy! Kind regards — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC)